


Missing, Broken, and Lonely Things

by powerrangerspink



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Multi, kinda happy ending, read relationships as you like, stone canyon trio, tried to follow canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerrangerspink/pseuds/powerrangerspink
Summary: Maybe that’s why the dreams hurt. He knows at the end the yellow will fade. Black and red will be thrown adrift. There isn’t anyone to fix them. Adam wishes he knew how to. But how do you fix something that has a piece missing?Adam-centric





	Missing, Broken, and Lonely Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in awhile. I wrote this mainly because the idea has just been running around in my head the last couple of days. No beta for this so please tell me if you notice I made a mistake.
> 
> I tried to keep things in order as they happened in the series.  
> Kat makes an appearance because I love her and she would.

Sometimes he thinks he sees her, a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He hears a laugh that no longer sounds right. He looks across his friends not knowing what he’s looking for, but knowing that the faces aren’t right.

Those are the worst days. When he’s able to hear that little voice whispering. Saying over and over, _she’s missing_. Adam wants to yell, kick, do something at least. No one else seems to notice. No one else seems to feel how wrong everything is. Not like he does.

Sometimes he thinks Rocky feels it. He’s scared to ask. He’s not sure what would happen if he’s wrong. But, Adam recognizes the look in Rocky’s eyes occasionally. It’s the same one he gets when he looks at Tanya and knows she’s not right. Someone else is supposed to be here.

…..

Rocky gives up his power. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to react. Kat and Tanya keep giving him this look like they expect him to break at any moment. Tommy keeps patting his shoulder any time he’s near. Justin is just a kid excited to be a ranger. Adam doesn’t have it in him to be mad at Justin for Rocky’s decision.

It’s later, after he has a new morpher and is adjusting to a new blue ranger that he finally gets to sit down with Rocky. For a while, he just looks at Rocky sitting in the hospital bed.  There is a question just waiting to be asked, but he’s not sure what it is.

Rocky’s eyes are hard when he finally says, “I’m not sorry.”

He knows Rocky’s not sorry. Adam’s grown up with Rocky, he knows what he looks like when he’s sorry and this isn’t it. Instead, Rocky just looks bitter, tired, and broken. It’s then that he knows what he wants to ask. Not knowing if it’s the right question or the wrong one.

“When did we break?”

The laugh that Rocky lets out has no humor behind it. Adam’s not even sure if he should count the sound as a laugh.

“I can’t remember a time we weren’t broken.”

Adam goes to deny it, but then realizes he can’t. There had to have been a time when they were friends, when things felt right. The problem is he no longer remembers it. Even thinking about his past, before the rangers, everything feels wrong. Like they lost something that they never should have. The whispers break through again, repeating over and over; _broken, she’s missing._

He leaves the hospital without another word, knowing it’s wrong but not knowing what’s right. It’s the last time that Rocky speaks to him for a while.

…..

Maybe it’s not the days that are the worst, but the nights where he dreams. Red, yellow, and black swirl around him, dancing to music that he can’t hear or follow. He knows he is the black swirl and he knows the mysterious missing woman is the yellow. She’s so familiar, even though he doesn’t understand why. Adam almost wishes that the dreams were only filled with black and yellow. Maybe then they would hurt less.

Red is always there too though. He knows it’s Rocky.

The colors dance throughout the dream. Red being aggressive where black is passive. Yellow holding the two together anytime they drift to far apart.

Maybe that’s why the dreams hurt. He knows at the end the yellow will fade. Black and red will be thrown adrift. There isn’t anyone to fix them. Adam wishes he knew how to. But how do you fix something that has a piece missing?

…..

“Have you spoken to Rocky recently? I hear he’s coming back soon.”

It’s an innocent enough question, except it’s coming from Kat.

Kat’s been with him on some of his bad days, even if she didn’t know the cause. It was Kat who showed up at his place, after they gave up their turbo powers, and helped him clear out anything red, yellow, or black. She never even questioned why.

Kat was also the one who originally told him that Rocky left.

Adam had always assumed that Rocky would at least still talk to him about important, life altering decisions. Adam had even tried calling him when he learned they were all going to give up being power rangers. Apparently they weren’t friends at all anymore though, since Kat was the one to tell him that Rocky left for Africa without even a goodbye.

If it was anyone else, Adam would give them an excuse. But it’s Kat and she’s never asked for an explanation. He knows he can’t lie to her. He also knows he can’t say the truth aloud.

Kat takes the silence as his answer. She turns on the tv and nothing else is said on the topic. It’s only when she’s getting ready to leave that he realizes that the conversation isn’t over.

“Adam, you should call him. I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him.”

He goes to bed that night thinking about ruined friendships, lost memories, and broken people.  Thinks about how red, yellow, and black are just too painful of colors.

_She’s missing. He’s broken. You’re alone. She’s missing. He’s broken. You’re alone._

The next day, he starts carrying his old broken morpher on him.

…..

_She’s missing._

He can hear the roller skates on the pavement; can almost see Rocky helping him throw a girl in yellow up to catch a runaway stroller. He remembers yellow scrunchies being everywhere.  The three of them laughing at old movies and talking about upcoming tournaments. He finally remembers; she left without saying goodbye.

_He’s broken._

Adam didn’t go back to the hospital. Rocky never called once he was released. Neither did anything to cross the chasm that had formed. He wonders if Rocky regretted it as much as he did. That didn’t matter anymore. He’d left him without saying goodbye as well.

_You’re alone._

He would like to say it was impulse; that he didn’t think it through. Except, he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew the risks. Carlos and Alpha both tried to stop him, but he had already made up his mind.

“It’s Morphin time!”

_Goodbye_

…..

Someone is pounding on his front door again. It had taken no time at all for reports of his actions to make it to all the rangers. Everyone had already called or stopped by to yell at him. A few had even done both. Whoever was at the door, was apparently about to join the “both” category.

He’s prepared for another round of yelling when he opens the door, not to be tackled.

“You gave us quiet a scare idiot,” Rocky says as he closes the front door.

Adam’s scared to look. He knows who tackled him.

It feels like something that should be more important, like the stars should have had to align to fix this. But, he looks down and sees her; his girl in yellow. _Aisha._

He’s not even sure how it happened, but all of a sudden Rocky and Aisha have encircled him. Adam wonders if they should talk about everything; about missing people, broken things, loneliness, and goodbyes.

That can wait for another day, for now, them being together is all that matters.

W _hole._

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> I may go back later and edit this some, not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
